


Sam, Dean, and Their Adorable Angel.

by Writing_rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has had enough, M/M, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have ben teasing Cas for weeks with their constant banter about how adorable Cas is and its driving him nuts. Cas finally decides that its time to take matters into his own hands and show the boys that teasing is just not acceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam, Dean, and Their Adorable Angel.

Dean and Sam were getting on Cas’ last nerve they had been teasing him for days talking about how adorable he is all the time. After Cas had decided to stay with the boys things had stared heating up but they had never gotten past making out with each other yet. He just knew the boys were teasing him to try and get him to put out and he was close to doing just that as much as he didn’t want to admit it. Cas had just barley woken up on the third day since the boys had started teasing him with their words; He hadn’t even had his first cup of coffee yet when it started again the Winchesters boys teasing.

“No, no, no you’ve got it all wrong,” says Dean walking into the kitchen where Cas was just about to start making his coffee the boys had been up for hours before Cas as usual. “You see Sam.” Dean continued without giving Cas any acknowledgment. “Cas would be more adorable in my arms than yours because he could rest his head on my shoulder which he can’t do with you for obvious reasons.”

“But Dean he would be even more adorable in my arms because I could have one of you on each side of me snuggled up to my chest.” Sam says back. Cas tried to ignore them and make his coffee but man was it hard for him to do.

“I still think he would be more adorable on me but you got me only because I could just look over at Cas all the time if we where like that.” Dean says. With that Cas slammed down his mug on the counter just shy of breaking it and turned around.

“Alright now you two listen to me.” Cas commands in his badass angel voice. “If by the time I’m finished with my coffee you tow aren’t naked on my bed there will be consequences.”

“Yes sir.” Dean says with a flirty smile before walking toward the bedroom with Sam not far behind.

Cas takes his time drinking his coffee making those teases wait for him. When he finally decides that he has spent enough time nurturing his need for caffeine he walks toward the bedroom striping away his clothes as he goes leaving himself completely naked when he reaches the door. When he opens the door he finds to very naked very aroused Winchester boys making out on his bed. He lets out a growl drawing the boys attention as they look at him with hungry eyes.

“We were starting to think you wouldn’t come.” Sam says looking him up and down.

“And wouldn’t that be a shame.” Dean adds.

“It would be a shame indeed.” Cas agrees climbing onto the bed with the two boys. Dean grins then pulls him into a deep kiss while Sam comes around to Cas’ back and sucks at his neck. Sam leaves a trail of kisses down his back until he kisses over the spot where his wings would meet his back fi he had them out and Cas groans into Dean’s mouth. Then Sam sucks at that spot and Cas just melts into Dean who has started to kiss at his neck.

“I think he likes that Sam.” Dean chuckles against Cas’ neck then goes to work sucking bruises there. Some time during that distracting moment Sam has gotten some lube judging be the slick finger poking at his entrance.

“Relax.” The younger Winchester whispers against his back as he slowly slides the finger into Cas’ tight hole. This pulls a vulgar moan out of Cas’ mouth makes Dean whimper against his neck.

“Damn Cas.” Dean says as he kissed up Cas’ neck and Sam starts to pump his finger in an out. “You sound so beautiful and hot.”

“I’d sound even better in I had more to moan about.” Cas pants out pushing back onto Sam’s finger to emphasize his meaning.

“As you wish.” Sam says and he slides anther finger into Cas’ tight hole and starts to scissor him. Cas moans again and pulls Dean in for a kiss as he tries to fuck himself back onto Sam’s big fingers.

“More.” He moans against Dean’s lips cause he may be a virgin but he will be damned if one of these boys isn’t inside him soon. Sam being the kind heart he is slides a third finger into Cas stretching him out nicely. After a while of stretching Sam crooks his fingers just right and makes Cas cry out in pleasure. “Please I need one of you inside me please.” Cas says in a needy tone.

“Go on Sam give him what he wants.” Dean says kissing at Cas’ neck aging leaving more marks on his skin.

“Oh I will Dean.” Sam says before pulling his fingers out of Cas and starting to lube him self up. Cas whines at the loss of fullness but dean distracts him with another deep kiss. Soon Sam’s cock is lined up with Cas’ entrance and Sam asks, “Is this okay Cas?” just to make sure.

“Yes.” Cas says pushing back against Sam’s big cock. With this Sam slowly slides into Cas’ tight heat with a groan. “Yes!” Cas says again at the feeling of being full up of Sam’s cock. Soon Sam finds a rhythm thrusting into him and showering his back with kisses while Dean makes out with Cas in the front. By now Cas is getting close and so are the boys and it only gets better when Dean wraps his hand around both his and Cas’ cocks. Dean jerks them of while Sam pounds into cases ass with fervor. “Sam. Dean. I think I’m going to.”

“Come on baby come for us.” Dean says into his ear and Cas dose just that coating his and Dean’s chests with white streaks.  Dean comes not to long after with Sam just after that collapsing to the side while Cas lies boneless on Dean’s chest. After a few minuets of calming down Dean laughs turning his head to look at Sam. “You see Sam I told you he would look adorable laying on my chest.” He says and Sam just huffs at him to tired to do anything else’s about Dean’s comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my friends if you like you can check out my writing at blog http://smutwritingangel.tumblr.com and leave a fic request there feel free. As always kudos are appreciated. All my love- Freefall


End file.
